To BE but Not to BE
by Ulquiorra067
Summary: To BE but Not to BE is a fanon series written by Omar067. It tells the story of a boy named Elquiorra that has a lot of nihilistic views on life. He is the successor of Avatar Korra and has already mastered Earth, Water, Firebending and Airbending. Now he must attempt to face a man named the Death God who has overthrown the leaders of the United Republic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night in Suzuka City, which is an island that is near the Northern Air Temple. Out on the outskirts of the city in the stormy weather, a boy was mounted on a badgermole. The boy's eyes were as green as grass in spring. His skin was almost as pale as a zombie. His hair was black, and it stopped at his shoulders. He was frowning, and the rain that was falling made him look like he was crying. The frowning boy was wearing a green jacket with black pants, with a sword at his side. As he was riding his large badgermole into the wet forest that was his only wall in the way of getting to the city, he reminisced over something he was told long ago.

_"You're the Avatar, you're a weapon, a tool. You have no emotion or purpose. The only purpose you serve in this world is to master all the elements, and to kill The Death God. A man who threatens to control the world."_

Those were the words the boy lived by. Because of them he went on to master earth, fire, air, and Waterbending, but he still had a long way to go before he was able to fight against The Death God. After twenty minutes of riding, the boy had finally made it to the entrance of Suzuka City. Looking up, the boy could see the skyscrapers that towered over the wall of the city. After scanning the area the he walked towards the city's gate. There, four guards were waiting for him. They were all dressed in metal armor. It was clear to the boy that they were Metalbenders, but standing beside them; two mysterious figures were donning white masks and black jumpsuits. After looking at those two guards, the boy knew that this city was under the control of The Death God.

"You. State your name and business for coming to this city," the Metalbender ordered.

"My name is Elquiorra. My badgermole is named Kukkapuro. I'm from the Earth Kingdom. I've come to this city because I'm in need of a place to stay," Elquiorra said calmly.

"Well, I guess that's a good enough reason. Welcome to Suzuka City," the Metalbending guard replied.

Elquiorra now was in Suzuka City and was looking forward to resting in a hotel, but his stomach was growling, and it was clear to him that he was hungry. After walking through the streets of Suzuka City and passing by many houses, Elquiorra finally made it to a tavern. The tavern looked liked an average large house, and its color was red. It also had many windows. Even though Elquiorra had not entered the tavern, he could hear the laughter of many people just from being close to the building. These were the kind of places Elquiorra disliked. He soon entered the building and walked through the crowd of people who were inside until he made it to the counter where the clerk was located.

"I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?" the clerk asked.  
Elquiorra ignored the man's question and placed his money on the table.

"I would like to have a glass of water and fish. I also would like to have cabbage for my badgermole." Elquiorra said.

"I see. You're not a very talkative person. Well I'll get your food ready."

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Elquiorra was finally able to put his growling stomach to rest and then he proceeded to exit the tavern and feed Kukkapuro the cabbage he bought. Suddenly, he heard an argument nearby and he turned around to see a group of citizens surrounding something.

Arrest

He had no interest in what was going on so he continued to tend to his badgermole. Meanwhile, in the crowd of people, three men were holding a girl hostage. One of the gangsters had a knife to the girls neck, preventing the four Metalbending guards from attacking them.  
The gangster that was holding the girl as hostage had a gray jacket on. The other two gangsters had a red shirt on and light brown pants. It was clear that the one holding the girl hostage was the leader of the three. The girl they were holding as a hostage had brown hair and brown skin. She was wearing a very expensive dress.

"We have your princess. Now you have no choice but to let us go free if you don't want your princess to die," the gangster replied.

An hour ago the three criminals performed a successful robbery, but the Metalbending guards started to pursue them. Somewhere in time, the three men found the princess roaming around the city without any guards and made her their hostage.

"Don't listen to them," the princess begged. "Kill me if that's what it takes to arrest these criminals," the princess continued.  
The gangster soon started to poke the princess with the knife to silence her.

"Princess, you know we can't do that," one of the Metalbending guards said, while trying to find another way to solve the problem.

Elquiorra was bothered by all the noise everyone was making and he decided that it was time for him to end it. Usually on any other day, Elquiorra would have left without any care for the outcome of the situation, but he was feeling different today.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a growl as loud as thunder filled the area. Everyone turned their head to face the Avatar and his badgermole. Everyone was so shocked by the unexpected growl that they couldn't say a word. Elquiorra then began to walk towards the three gangsters that were holding the princess captive.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" the leader of the three gangsters asked.

Elquiorra kept walking towards the man, ignoring his question. Now the leader of the three criminals was intimidated by Elquiorra's aloof personality.

"You," he said, while pointing at the smallest of the three. "Deal with this wierdo," the gangster ordered.

The smallest of the three criminals quickly got into a fighting stance. Both of his legs were stretched out apart from each other. He brought up his to two hands beside his waist, and suddenly, with a quick jab of his left fist, a rock was sent hurling at Elquiorra. Elquiorra easily whipped out his sword and swung his blade into the incoming rock, shattering the them like glass. He then stomped on the ground, and rose his hand that was not holding his sword. An earth column rose from the earth floor, blasting the gangster into the air and sending him crashing to the ground with a thud.

"You're going to pay for that!" the other gangster said in rage at seeing his friend defeated so easily.

With a jump and a kick in the air, a wave of flames went shooting at Elquiorra, who quickly stomped his foot on the ground again, causing a wall of earth to block the flames. The earthbender soon thrust his palm into the earth wall, sending the plate of earth slamming into the gangster, knocking him unconscious. After witnessing his partners being defeated, fear was all across the leader of three's face, but he still had one more defense. He had the princess.

"If you do one more move this knife will be right through the princess' neck," the gangster warned him.  
Elquiorra ignored the man's warning and simply raised his left hand up in the air, causing a sharp piece of earth to float above his hand.

"I'm warning you. If you try to attack, the girl will be killed," the gangster repeated, and  
Elquiorra ignored him again.

He then flicked his finger, sending the sharp piece of earth shooting at the gangster's head. The man couldn't believe his eyes, but he somehow got back his senses and dived out the way of the sharp earth needle. The four Metalbending cops that were standing nearby took advantage of this, by shooting a metal rope out their metal suit. The leader of the three criminals was now tied up. While the other three Metalbenders went to bind the other two benders, one of the Metalbending guards went to check on the princess.

"Are you okay Princess Emi?" the officer asked while helping her up.

"I'm fine," she answered.

Meanwhile, Elquiorra was about to mount Kkukkparuo, but a loud voice from the rooftops above stopped him. Five people dove from the roofs of houses and landed on the ground, surrounding the Avatar and his badgermole. The people that were surrounding Elquiorra all were wearing white masks and black jumpsuits. They were wearing the same clothing the two mysterious guards at the gate were wearing.

"You're under arrest for putting the princess' life in danger," the mysterious guard told Elquiorra.

Although Elquiorra was just told he was being under arrest for putting Princess Emi's life in danger, his calm and emotionless face never changed. He figured that the guards were jealous because they were not able to do anything to save the princess' life. Every person in the area wanted to protest that Elquiorra should not be arrested, but if they did; they would have to suffer the consequences. The mysterious guards handcuffed Elquiorra's hands and then turned their attention to the princess.

"Your father is worried about you. Hurry up and see your father now!" one of the mysterious guards shouted.  
Emi ran quickly away from the area without a word. Usually a guard would not talk to a princess this kind of way, but it was clear that these masked guards were ranked higher than her.

"Now it's time for your first order you will be given from a Biobender," the guard said, turning his attention back to Elquiorra. "Watch as we teach this criminal a lesson," the Biobender ordered.

The Metalbending guards that were standing by the leader of the three gangsters walked away quickly to avoid a scolding from the Biobenders. The leader of the three gangster were tied with metal rope so he couldn't run from the Biobenders. All he could do was face the ultimate punishment that he was going to be given.

Death.

He cried and begged for his life, but the Biobender's closed their ears. While three of the guards picked up the criminal by both of his arms, one of the Biobenders placed his cold fingers on gangster's head. Suddenly, the criminal's skin began to disappear. Now nothing was left behind but his skeleton. All of the people that were standing by did not feel sorry for the man. After all, this was normal in a city controlled by The Death God. The people who didn't follow the law suffered the ultimate consequence. Elquiorra had heard many things about Biobending abilities, but this was his first time ever seeing it in person.

The Biobenders then placed Elquiorra and the other two criminals in a Metal truck that was being driven by Metalbenders and the truck drove away. They then turned their attention to Kkukkparuo who was standing by. Because he was not given an order by his master, he stood there and did nothing. He was taught by Elquiorra that if he didn't order him to do anything, he did nothing. The Biobenders had no trouble bringing the badgermole to its special prison.

Escape

Four hours had passed since Elquiorra had got arrested. He was sitting on a mat that was on the floor of his jail cell. He was surrounded by walls of metal, and a window that was right above him that had metal bars. Because it was still raining outside, some rain fell through the window. Elquiorra sat in his cell doing nothing. The only thing he did was think. Suddenly, he was interrupted when Princess Emi was standing in front of his jail cell bars. She was holding a plate of rice with tea in her hand. She slid the food through the jail cell, giving it to Elquiorra.

"Why did you come here?" Elquiorra asked. It was not normal for a princess to give food to a prisoner, but here Emi was doing it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Princess Emi said. "I'm giving you food because the Biobenders will not allow high ranking criminals like you to eat a lot," the princess explained.

"Why do you care whether I eat or not. I thought supporters of The Death God didn't care much about people who broke the rules."

"The only reason I'm giving you food is because I have a _heart_. This is the last time I'll have mercy on you," Princess Emi explained.

"So you're offering me food because you have a heart. Ridiculous!" Elquiorra said. He was the kind of person that didn't understand why people compared a heart to a feeling.

"Someone like you will never understand," Emi shouted as she walked away.

Elquiorra sat in his jail cell and did not eat one bit of the food he was given. It was a certain code that Elquiorra had to not accept help from a supporter of The Death God. The Avatar was now sure that everybody in the city had let their guards down. It was now time for him to make his escape. Elquiorra raised his right hand up into the air, and the rain that fell through the window rose up from the ground. With five consecutive swipes of his right arm, the rain water chopped the metal bars that was blocking Elquiorra from leaving. After Elquiorra had finished tearing down the prison bars, he ran down the hallway of the jail to the exit door. Just when he was about to make it to the door, a Metalbending guard opened it. The Metalbender didn't have any chance to respond to the air blast that was launched, knocking him unconscious.

Elquiorra didn't bother with trying to hide the body of the officer because he knew that he would have escaped before anybody found the guard. It didn't take long for the Avatar to successfully escape the prison without being caught. When he was back on the streets of Suzuka City, he darted to the cover of one building after another. It was just as the Avatar guessed. All of the people in the city were ordered by midnight to be inside their house. Since no one dared to break the law, Biobenders and Metalbenders often relaxed on their patrol. Elquiorra had now successfully snuck into the prison where Kkukkparuo was located in, and arrived at the door to its cell.

The Avatar opened the door to see his badgermole's paws in shackles. Kkukkparuo's eyes opened wide as he saw his master again. Elquiorra took out his sword and sliced the shackles on his badgermole's paws, and just when Elquiorra had finished, the door to the room opened. Elquiorra soon found himself looking at four Biobenders.

"How did you get out of your jail cell?" one of the Biobenders asked. "Your cell was completely made of metal," the guard continued.

"I have no interest in answering your simple questions," Elquiorra said as he turned completely around to face them.

"I'll go first," one the Biobenders said as he balled up his two fists.

Suddenly, two purple daggers of energy could be seen in his hand. Elquiorra quickly figured out that Biobenders had the ability to control energy. The guard was now charging for Elquiorra. When the guard was right in front of the calm Avatar, he swung his daggers multiple times. Elquiorra parried and dodged every one of the Biobenders attacks until he found an opening in his opponent's' defense. The Avatar ducked under one of his enemies strokes, and palm thrust his hand, making a blast of fire splash into his enemy's stomach. The guard fell to the ground screaming in pain. Now the other guard attacked Elquiorra, after seeing his partner go down. He did a quick forward punch, firing a purple blast of energy at Elquiorra, who easily cartwheeled out of the way. Now the guard began to charge at the Avatar with a yell, only to be blasted with a gale of wind. "Impossible. Could he be the..."

The last standing Biobender could not finish his sentence because he was dealt a powerful blow in his stomach from an Earth column.  
"Let's go Kkukkparuo," Elquiorra said as he mounted his badgermole.

Kkukkparuo pounded his left paw on the ground, making dust fill the area. Once the dust cleared up, a big hole in the jail cell floor could be seen. They had escaped.

Confirm

In a large temple in the center of Suzuka City, a man was sitting on his throne. The leader had a bald head and donned a black robe. He also had gray eyebrows. He was sitting in his chair and a Biobender was kneeling before him.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" the leader asked in a grumpy voice.

" Admiral Contindo, do you remember when we said that we put the person who risked your daughter's life in jail?" the Biobender asked.

"Yes. I'm thinking about giving him the ultimate consequence myself," Contindo answered.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that. He's escaped, but that's not it. We have also confirmed him of being the Avatar."

"Impossible. In all of the places the Avatar could turn up; he showed up here, and you all let him escape," Admiral Contindo shouted in anger at his gaurds' mistakes.

"So what are we going to do now sir?"

"Let all of the Biobending Corps in every nearby city know that the Avatar is out there somewhere. We'll also have to let The Death God know that we've spotted the Avatar and are handling the situation," Contindo answered.

"And most of all, we have to capture the Avatar."

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Suzuka City, Elquiorra dismounted his badgermole. They were now on the beach of the island, and their large metal ship was right in front of them. Kkukkparuo crawled into the large ship alongside his master. Suddenly, a part of the deck on the ship opened, allowing Kkukkparuo to crawl under the deck. It was Elquiorra's place for hiding his large badgermole. The Avatar then started to waterbend the currents of the ocean, making his large ship sail away from Suzuka City. Once Elquiorra was sure the ship was sailing fast, he turned around to look at the Suzuka City coast. The coast was growing smaller as the ship sailed farther away from the island, and the sun was now rising. Elquiorra's only reason for coming to Suzuka City was to get sleep, and he gained none of it. The Avatar now had to continue traveling to the Northern Air Temple without another night's rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Elquiorra stood on the deck of his large metal ship, watching as he was getting closer to the coast of another island named Stanipole. This island's appearance was very different from Suzuka City. Suzuka City had a modern like appearance, but Stanipole had a ancient like appearance. Many of the buildings in the city were large stone tower structures. Elquiorra's ship had now stopped in the docks of Stanipole alongside many other ships. Just before he exited his ship he changed into a green cloak. The cloak would help him conceal himself better. The world had only found out that the Avatar was seen a day ago, but news spread around the world quick. Elquiorra was now walking through the crowded streets of Stanipole. Because of the amount of people that were on the streets of the city, Elquiorra did not have to worry about being spotted. He could easily blend in with the crowd. As he was walking through the crowd he heard a lot of things about himself.

"_Have you heard the news?"_

"_Yeah. The Avatar was spotted."_

"_Now that demon is around we Death God Followers are in danger."_

"_Don't worry. The Death God will slay the demon." _

Everywhere Elquiorra walked and turned in the city he heard bad things about himself. He listened as people wished death upon him. If Elquiorra was a more emotional person he would have had a confrontation with one of the citizens, but he didn't care what they said. The only thing Elquiorra cared about was killing The Death God. Everything else was meaningless to him. Suddenly, the Avatar noticed most of the people in the streets were gathering around something. Because he was curious, Elquiorra walked through crowd of people until he could see what they were surrounding.

**Miracle**

Everyone was surrounding a woman who had six dead birds at her feet. She was wearing a dark cloak.

"Now there is no question that these poor creatures are deceased right?" the woman asked the crowd. She was right, those birds that were on the ground laid there motionless.

"Now with Biobending, I will make these creatures rise from the dead," the cloaked woman said as she raised both of her hands in the air.

Suddenly, the dead the birds that were laying on the ground began glow. It was life energy that was making the deceased creatures glow. Out of nowhere, the birds began to move. Now they were flying in the sky away from the crowded streets.

"Do all of you now see the powers you can obtain if you stay loyal to The Death God? If we continue to spread his knowledge everyone will be able to become a Biobender!" the dark cloaked woman shouted. Everyone now began to cheer.

"Lady Megumi is the best." a person from the crowd commented.

"Yeah. If we continue to support The Death God like her, we will all become Biobenders."

Lady Megumi, Elquiorra thought to himself. Elquiorra had a gift to never forget a person who demonstrated what he never saw before. He then walked away from the cheering crowd of people. Being around so many people that shared views that he disliked made him feel like he was alone. And it only made his drive to kill The Death God stronger. Then he wondered how all of these people would react to that.

**Deal**

Elquiorra had now arrived at a cube shaped building. The walls of the buildings was completely stone, and a sign saying "Market" could be seen just above the door of the structure. Elquiorra entered the market and walked up to the counter of the store where the clerk was located. The clerk had black long hair and a beard. He also donned a yellow and white shirt.

"So you finally came. I was starting to think you were not going to show up, Avatar Elquiorra," the man replied.

"Don't call me Avatar Elquiorra. It's annoying."

"Alright. What ever you like. Lets get down to business then," the man said. "A messenger from the Northern Air Temple informed me that you would need a map that shows the location of a secret passage," the man continued as he pulled out a map.

He soon unfolded the map and pointed to a dot.

"That dot is the location of a passage that will lead you to the Northern Air Temple," the man explained.

After the man finished speaking Elquiorra reached out his hand to take the map ,but the man refused to give it to him.

"I'm not just going to give you this for nothing," the man said.

"First you have to do me a favor." A favor Elquiorra thought. At first Elquiorra thought about taking the map from the clerk by force , but he didn't feel like doing it. After all, the man probably would give away his cover if he didn't.

"Fine. Hurry up and tell me about this favor," Elquiorra ordered with an annoyed tone.

"If you are able to successfully help me escape this city with my three kids, I will give you the map," the man explained.

The emotionless Avatar was now clutching his katana. Trying to help the clerk and his kids escape would be dangerous. It could cause him to be spotted and it was a waste of time Elquiorra thought. The Avatar was now about to take the map by force.

"Just hold on a minute Elquiorra. My family has to get out this cursed city. Everyone here is a Death God Follower. Pretty soon my children might be pulled into this mess. I absolutely don't want that to happen," the man stated.

After hearing the man's words Elquiorra began to think back on how he was feeling when the citizens of Stanipole were saying things about him.

Suddenly, a radio in the market started to broadcast critical news.

"**The Avatar has been spotted in Stanipole. This city is now going into lock down. All citizens get of the streets of the city. Avatar Elquiorra, there is nowhere to run. If you are planning to escape this city then you are out of luck. The Gates of Stanipole have been raised. Now the entrance and exit to the coast of Stanipole has been blocked. Surrender and face the ultimate consequence. Death!"**

"How nice of them to raise The Gates of Stanipole for me," Elquiorra said sarcastically.

Every word of the broadcast was a stab to the clerks heart. Now his chances of escape were cut down to almost zero.

"Now how are we going to escape," the man asked desperately.

"Just get your children and make your way to my ship. Just to let you know, my badgermole is under the deck of the ship." Elquiorra explained.

"But what about you," the man said.

"Just go. If I don't make it to the ship in thirty minutes; just give in to your despair of being trapped in this city forever," Elquiorra simply stated with no emotion.

"Alright, I'll do that. I've never told you my name yet haven't I. My name is Sid," the man informed.

**The Chain Gate**

Five minutes had passed since Stanipole reported that the Avatar was among them. The city had turned into a ghost town in a matter of seconds. Everyone was in their homes, hoping that the Avatar would be caught and killed. Just above the streets of Stanipole, Elquiorra was jumping from one rooftop to another. Traveling above the streets of Stanipole was better than trying to avoid the many Biobenders and Metalbenders on the ground. In no time, Elquiorra was on the rooftop of a building near a tower that held up the left side of The Gates of Stanipole. He jumped down from the rooftop and crouched behind a wall that was in front of the tower. The Avatar then stuck his head out from behind the wall to get a peek at the guards that were in his way of infiltrating the tower. Two Biobenders were standing in front of a metal door. With one small and quiet stomp on the ground, Elquiorra had two rocks floating in mid air. He then darted from behind the wall and pointed his right fist at the guards, sending the two rocks crashing into the Biobenders heads. They were now unconscious. Elquiorra wasted no time in trying to hide the guard's bodies and entered the tower. He quickly ran up the spiraling stairs that were inside and arrived at another door. When he walked through the door he was now on the balcony of the stone structure that held up the left side of The Gates of Stanipole. There he was met by two more Biobenders.

"Wait you're the..."

Elquiorra blasted a powerful gale of wind at the guard, preventing him from speaking another word. The second Biobender wasted no time on trying to land a blow on Elquiorra. He performed a powerful kick, sending a purple energy ball charging for the emotionless Avatar, who simply ducked under the energy. Elquiorra quickly slid his foot against the Biobender's foot that was still on the ground, sending him flipping. Just before the two masked fighters could get up to try to attack again, Elquiorra rapidly placed dynamite on the wall of the tower. With a simple push of a button on a cylinder like figure, the dynamite exploded. Rocks and dust were flying in the air and the tower was now collapsing. Because this tower supported the left side of The Gates of Stanipole, the whole chain gate went crashing into the ocean. The Avatar leaped from the large collapsing structure, avoiding being crushed by rocks. He landed on a ship filled with Metalbenders. As soon as the officers spotted him they quickly surrounded the Avatar.

"You have nowhere to run Avatar. Just give up and come quietly," the Metalbending officer ordered.

Elquiorra replied to the officer's words by slashing his right arm left, causing a whip of water from outside the ship to slam into the Metalbenders. All of them were knocked off the ship by the powerful whip of water. The Avatar then proceeded to walking to a cannon like figure. The name of the cannon like figure was Fire Breather. Elquiorra was now about to demonstrate the weapons powerful abilities. He pointed the Fire Breather at a ship of Stanipole guards and pulled the trigger; unleashing powerful flames on them. He then unleashed the power of the fire breather on many other ships, causing them all to erupt in flames. Suddenly, another ship of Stanipole guards began to use the same weapon on the ship Elquiorra was on, causing him to jump of the large boat. Elquiorra then created a path of ice leading to his ship on the water. He quickly ran down the path of ice, avoiding blasts of metal spikes and energy blasts. Finally Elquiorra made it to the safety of his large metal boat. Sid and his three kids were on board waiting for him. They were already sailing away from the coast of Stanipole. Elquiorra looked back at the coast, only to see _ships in flames._

"You've created a lot of destruction. The Death God is going to be angry once he finds out about this," Sid said, amazed that Elquiorra did the impossible.

"Who cares," Elquiorra simply said.

"Well then, where are we heading now?" Sid asked.

"The Northern Air Temple."


End file.
